


The Heat Of Your Skin

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Confused Hermione Granger, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: my senses burning from the heat of your skin
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Heat Of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny called out, looking for her best friend.

"In our room!" Hermione yelled out, chuckling at Ginny.

It was summer time, and Hermione had decided she would spend the rest of the holiday at the Burrow. Her parents had gone to Italy for a small holiday, and she just didn't feel like joining them. Especially not with everything going on in the wizarding world. Now that the Ministry knew about Voldemort, things were only going to get messier.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Ginny came in, plopping herself down. "I need help," she said right away. Ginny wasn't one to play coy about something, if she wanted answers, she would get them, no sugar coating it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting up and placing her book down. She gave Ginny her full attention.

Ginny chewed on the bottom of her lip. "So, I've been dating Dean, as you know…"

Hermione nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I want to take our relationship to the next level, but I'm not really sure how to do that."

Hermione flushed. She definitely wasn't expecting this sort of conversation. She could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"I mean, I've read things in Witch Weekly about pleasing a guy and sex and what not, but the whole idea of doing something sexual is daunting," Ginny prattled on, not noticing Hermione's discomfort.

"What are your experiences?" Ginny asked, turning to face Hermione.

She blushed. "I've never been intimate with anyone Ginny."

"What?" the redhead asked, disbelief on her face. "You're going to be seventeen, and you've never done anything!?"

Hermione covered her face with a pillow. "Gee Gin, don't make me feel so great about myself!"

"Hey," Ginny said, pulling the pillow off Hermione's face, "Don't be upset, I was just surprised."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Yeah, well, I've never done anything. Not even kissed a boy!"

Ginny blushed.

"What?" Hermione asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Nothing," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Tell me!" Hermione demanded.

Ginny blushed even more. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Ginny, I can't understand you."

"Maybe we should practice?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You know, practice makes perfect?"

Hermione stared in disbelief. "You want to kiss me?" she asked. For some reason, the idea caused goose-bumps to break out over her flesh. Her heart started to pound in her chest loudly, and she was surprised Ginny couldn't hear it.

Ginny shrugged. "It was a stupid idea, sorry for suggested it."

"No, it's a good idea!" Hermione said, leaning forward. "Good practice."

Ginny nodded. She sat down on Hermione's bed, a small space between us. "Practice, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Right," Hermione replied. Ginny scooted closer, her warm breath washing over Hermione's face.

Closing her eyes, Ginny moved forward. Their lips met, rather awkwardly at first. Pulling back, Hermione giggled. "Let's try again."

This time, their lips pressed together almost perfectly. They stayed that way for a moment, each with their eyes closed.

Hermione inhaled, taking in Ginny's sweet scent. She had never noticed the redhead smelled like strawberries before. The smell was intoxicating, sending her senses into overdrive.

Before Hermione realized what was happening, Ginny's tongue had slipped inside her mouth. It was prodding and exploring her mouth, causing Hermione to open up and allow her better access.

Hermione's hand tangled itself in Ginny's hair, pulling the girl closer. The other hand cupped Ginny's face, marvelling in the feeling of her soft smooth skin.

The kiss became more heated, and each was kissing each other ferociously. Hermione allowed Ginny to dominate her, losing herself in the kiss. She felt heat begin to pool in her belly.

Abruptly, Ginny pulled back smiling. "Wow, that was a good idea."

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit breathless. "Yeah."

"Thanks for the help Hermione, kissing Dean will be no problem." Ginny smiled optimistically before getting up off the bed and bouncing from the room.

Hermione sat there frozen. The kiss had felt so good and wonderful, and stirred something deep within her. Was that normal?

She didn't think so because Ginny didn't seem too affected.

Hermione had always assumed she was straight, but this was getting her thinking. Was she into women?

When she had dated Viktor, she wasn't interested in being physical at all, but had attributed that to her young age. But this, this was something else.

She had never thought about her sexuality in this way, but Ginny had got her thinking. She enjoyed the feel of her skin against hers and their bodies flush against each other.

With a groan, Hermione buried her face in the pillow. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
